Cookies
by Feral Piper
Summary: A light drabble about cookies and sharing. Total and utter fluffy noncense that just popped into my head. May be kinda crappy, just saying.


Alex and Raven sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee and Oreos™. The sun was hardly up, and the two of them were enjoying the small moments of solitude they had before everyone else woke up. Alex and Raven usually met early to talk about anything and everything there is to talk about.

Raven smiled and leaned across the table, reaching for the jar that they had found full of cookies. Charles obviously did not want them to find it, because it was very well hidden amongst all the pots and pans in one of the highest cabinets in the kitchen. Raven and Alex both knew Charles could not hide something for his life, and yet it had taken them almost an hour to find the elusive cookie jar.

"Come on Alex, give 'em over! I haven't had any!" Raven said, reaching desperately for the blue jar. Alex smiled and held the jar at arm's reach, just out of Raven's reach. The shape-shifter frowned and slumped back in her chair, sipping her coffee as she glared over at Alex. The boy grinned ear to ear and stuck out his tongue.

Raven smiled slyly into her cup, placing it down gently on the table. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, apparently walking back up to her room. Seconds later, Erik walked in and stood in the door way, his massive arms folded across his broad chest. Alex paled and put the jar back down on the table.

"Alex...what are you doing with that jar? I don't think Charles would be happy to find out that you had gotten into the cookies." He said his voice dark. Alex stood up and backed away from the table. He knew Erik wouldn't hurt him, but still, the man was quite scary looking.

Suddenly, Erik burst out laughing and dove for the jar. Alex's mouth fell open as "Erik" turned back into Raven, who had a rather cheeky grin on her face. She sat up on the table, the jar resting on her lap. Alex rolled his eyes and walked back to the table, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Very funny Raven...now give me the damn cookies." Alex grumbled. Raven picked the jar up off her lap and slid it across the table, and then she jumped off the table and retook her seat. They resumed their light-hearted chatter as they placed the jar in the middle of the table.

About half an hour later, Raven and Alex heard the unmistakable _thump_ of somebody walking down the stairs. Sean walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yet, when he saw the cookie jar, his eyes flew open and he clapped a hand over his mouth so that he didn't break the kitchen window...again.

"Are those what I think they are?" He asked, moving towards the table with the presence of a hunter closing in on prey. Raven pulled the jar closer to her and Alex, just out of Sean's grasp. They all stared at each other, sizing up their chances.

Sean sat across the table from Alex and Raven, lacing his fingers together and resting them in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow and a sly smile worked its way onto his lips. Raven and Alex exchanged a worried glance, eyeing Sean to try and figure out what he was thinking. They turned away for a moment, to hide a short discussion. When they turned back around, Sean was not in his seat.

"Wha-? Where'd the jar go?" Alex yelped, his blue eyes flying about the room. Raven spun around in her chair, craning her neck to look out the glass door behind her. She turned just in time to see the door fly open and saw Sean sprint full tilt outside, the jar tucked safely under his arm. Raven and Alex exchanged a look and they both took off like shots without a second thought.

They all ran around the outside of the mansion, laughing like banshees. The jar managed to circulate around the group as they all grappled nearly tooth and nail for the prize. Sean managed to hold onto it the longest, using his screech to keep Alex and Raven back, and to give himself a longer jump if need be.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Erik leaned against the doorframe and looked quizzically out one of the windows at the mutants. He watched as Alex tackled Sean to the ground, only to have Raven run up and snatch the jar in one fluid movement. He turned around when he heard someone walking into the room.

"What are they doing?" He asked Charles as the telepath walked into the room and poured himself a cup of tea. Charles raised an eyebrow and walked to were Erik was standing. He looked out the window, and the two of them watched for a few moments, before Charles laughed.

"It would appear that they have found the cookie jar." Charles said, smiling into his cup. Erik turned back to the window and a slow smirk made its way onto his face. He walked casually to the glass door and opened it. He raised his hand, and Charles stifled a laugh.

The jar flew out of Raven's grasp and into Erik's outstretched hand. Alex, Sean and Raven stood still, mouths agape as Erik and Charles both helped themselves to a cookie. The metal bender smiled as he floated the jar back to the kids, and dropped it into Alex's hands.

"You know, there's a good feeling to be had from sharing." Charles commented with a sly grin.


End file.
